


Morning After Alqualondë

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Amarië seeks out Eärwen and Finarfin.





	Morning After Alqualondë

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/gifts).



The morning after, Amarië came seeking the family of Findaráto. Eärwen kept her arms about her as she cried and they recounted the events of that terrible night on Alqualondë, and the dreadful words of Mandos which echoed still in the stunned lands of Aman. 

“What will become of us?” Amarië asked. “Will I see him again? He cannot bar the blameless from returning!” 

Eärwen glanced back at her husband Arafinwë, both unwilling to say or speculate. 

“These are the land’s gods, and we have chosen to abide by them,” Arafinwë said. 

“Only time will tell,” Eärwen added. 

Amarië wept.


End file.
